The Third Eye is Blind
by letmesleep
Summary: Landing a job in the rather outwardly dull town of Gravity Falls wasn't her ideal way to spend the summer, but slowly Acarieus starts to notice things aren't as they appear to be. Secrets will be discovered, and with the help of the Pine twins can she discover things about Gravity Falls that no one has ever dared to, much to Bill's irritation and interest. Bill/OC.


The tall Pine trees gave her a foreboding feeling, something wasn't right here; it seems as though the town of Gravity Falls has slowly been drained of colour by years, upon years of solitude, and being eclipsed in a sea of Pine trees. The dour white haired teen looked at the town, desolation filling her eyes.  
"Turn right in 300 meters, then arriving at destination."  
The GPS said in a monotone voice, Acarieus obeyed, a small house came into view, its' sign read the 'Mystery Shack'. This is it, Acarieus thought to herself, she put the truck into park and cut the engine. She grabbed her suitcase and a box from the back, and walked towards the shack. Opening the door, a bell rang, signalling her arrival, an old man looked up at her. His eyes hardened with age, and he mumbled something under his breath. Acarieus cleared her throat,  
"Hello, I'm looking for Stan. I'm the summer help, I mean my name is Acarieus, I'm the summer help, I spoke to him on the phone."  
Acarieus said, flustered from her scrambled words.  
"I'm Stan, and yes I was expecting you over two hours ago."  
He said flatly, Acarieus mouth formed an 'O'  
"I-I lost track of time. Then the traffic was a nightmare,"  
Acarieus said with a weak smile,  
"I'm so sorry."  
Stan just grunted,  
"Don't worry about it kid, you're here now, and that's what counts. Dipper! Mabel! Come here!"  
Stan yelled, two pairs of pattering footsteps could be heard running down the wooden steps.  
"Present and accounting for!"  
The girl said, looking no older than sixteen, the boy as well.  
"This is errr- what was your name again?"  
"Acarieus."  
"Ya, that. These monsters are my niece and nephew Mabel and Dipper, they will show you to your room. Dipper grabbed her suitcase, he struggled with it.  
"Oh, you don't have to do that Dipper, I can get it."  
"No need, I can handle it."  
Acarieus backed off, not wanting to hurt his man ego.  
"Follow me!"  
Mabel chirped, heading up the steps in a jaunty pace, they walked up two flights of stairs and came to what appeared to be the attic. Acarieus looked behind her to see a painting Dipper, she giggled, taking the suitcase from him (he didn't protest this time). The room was filled with dust, and everything was covered in white sheets to protect it from the invading mounds of dust that occupied the (barely breathable) air space. Mabel opened the red window, and the sunlight invaded the room, allowing them to see how the dust danced in the air.  
"In a couple of hours the dust will go away with this window open, I'll show you around the house. Mable said, pulling on your sweater sleeve, Dipper followed close behind.

The 'Mystery Shack' was quite a mystery indeed; it was chocked full with oddities and strange gadgets.  
"So do you guys come here every summer?"  
Acarieus inquired, looking at Mabel and Dipper,  
"Ever since we were thirteen."  
Dipper said, Acarieus smiled,  
"Cool, cool. So what is there to do in Gravity Falls?"  
The twins shuffled, and looked at their feet, as if they were children being scorn by an adult.  
"Well, we like to hang out in the woods… and hunt monsters."  
Mabel said, Dipper hit her arm,  
"Shhh, Mable, we don't want to scare her!"  
Acarieus laughed, that was a first.  
"We aren't kidding!"  
Mable scowled, crossing her arms.  
"There is no such thing as monsters, it's scientifically impossible."  
"Then explain Big Foot! We saw him with our own eyes."  
Mabel replied, with a beam of triumph radiating off her, penetrating Acarieus's rather cool demeanour. She shrugged,  
"I just go by what I see, I could be wrong you two… but you could be as well."

Dipper nodded, his facial features disagreeing with her statement. They left the attic to let her get settled in, the first thing she noticed was the red window with the pyramid and eye. She brushed it off as another decoration for the Mystery Shack. Her phone buzzed, fishing around her back pocket she saw that her mom texted her.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?"  
"Good mom, I settled in alright. How are you?"  
"I'm worried sick about you, have you had any episodes recently?"  
Acarieus stopped for a minute,  
"No, I haven't."  
"That's good to hear, Dr. Clinton would be so proud."  
"Thanks mom, I hope he would. I'm going to finish unpacking, I'll text you later."  
She tossed her phone onto the bed, and opened her suitcase up. Taking her clothes out, she looked around for a drawer to put her clothes in. Well I suppose it is under than one of these white sheets, walking towards a rectangular prism covered by a dust riddled white sheet. She pulled it with all her force, dust flew everywhere, she let go of the sheet to cover her face from the attacking dust.

When the dust was settled, Acarieus had to take a step back. What was under the white sheet was not a drawer, but a casket. She crept up to the casket, timidly opening it, in fear that there was someone occupying it still. Thankfully there was nothing, but a raggedy journal. She took the journal out, and placed it on her bed, then went back to looking for a drawer.

Sheet after sheet, with no avail, well I guess I could use the casket… Acarieus said, as she began to place her clothes in the casket.

"Acarieus! Come on, we have dinner!"  
Mable called up from the stairs, Acarieus walked down the wooden steps towards the kitchen were the aroma of chilli was very prevalent.  
"Sit here!"  
Mable called happily, motioning to the empty chair beside her.

They ate dinner in silence, well until Acarieus felt something brush her left ankle.  
"Oink."  
She jumped, her spoon flying out of her hand.  
"Waddles!"  
Mable scolded, Dipper face palmed his forehead,  
"Mable what did I say about Waddles coming to the table?"  
Dipper murmured,  
"Awe Dipper, Waddles is just soooooooooo cute! How could you say no to this face."  
Mable lifted the pig up, it gave an oink and dropped onto the table and began to eat the chilli, Acarieus took her thrown spoon and continued to eat. Dipper let off a sigh, and looked back at his food, she noticed that Stan was nowhere to be seen.  
"Where is your uncle?"  
"Well actually he is our great uncle!"  
Mabel said, face smeared with chilli, Acarieus could feel Dipper's second hand embarrassment from his sister.  
"I don't know really, I suppose he is in his room or with Stanley."  
Mabel said nonchalantly, mouth full of chilli; Acarieus narrowly dodged a kidney bead heading straight for her left eye.

* * *

 _Hello, so this is my first Gravity Falls fanfic, and I'm in love with bill because he is a sneaky doritos chip asshole that reminds me of Kanye West. So you pronounce Acarieus's name like so A~carie~us. I don't own the picture, or Gravity Falls_


End file.
